


Warm

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Caught in a snowstorm after curfew, there's only one thing that can keep them warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #02: snowstorm for mixandmatch100 on livejournal

“This is all your fault!”

“ _My_ fault? Remind me whose idea was it to have a pick-up game after curfew?”

“Mine, of course.”

“‘Oh, come on, Wood! You know you need the practice!’” Oliver scowled as Flint grinned at his mocking imitation. “ _Why_ do I always fall for that?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Flint’s dark eyes flicked over past Oliver, toward the entrance of the cave they had run into for shelter when the latest of a series of snowstorms had picked up. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“What?”

“You can keep me warm.”

The howling wind drowned Oliver’s responding gasp.


End file.
